Untitled
by pixie girl1
Summary: A WeevilOC fanfiction with heavy relationships with VeronicaLogan and CassidyMac. A new girl shows up and Weevil takes notice.


Untitled

Rating: T or M

Summary: This is a Weevil/OC fic that has an ensemble cast involved. Other pairings are Logan/Veronica and Cassidy/Mac. I'm making some changes to how season two is running; Logan and Weevil now get along after working together with Veronica to clear Logan of Felix's murder. It was proven that Hector and the Fitzpatricks' were guilty. Aaron was convicted of Lily's murder and attempted murder of Veronica and Keith, as well as abuse of Logan. Trina couldn't handle the downfall and moved to Australia to live with a new director she has hooked up with. This left Logan alone and as a result he and Veronica never broke up; she was never with Duncan and he and Meg stayed together. Because of Logan's situation Keith found a good side to Logan and has helped him become emancipated and he now lives in a beach house he bought with the money he got after Aaron was sentenced to life without parole.

Logan lost most of his friends after being accused of murder and his father's trial, but he stayed close with Luke and Cassidy. Dick saw this as his opportunity to become top dog and took it, treating Logan like crap. Cassidy found out his new stepmom and older brother were getting it on, sending his father into a tailspin and leaving after being investigated for money laundering. Cassidy couldn't take it, so he asked for help from Keith since he and Veronica had become close, Keith helped him become emancipated too and he now lives with Logan at the beach house. Because of his friendship with Veronica he got close with Mac and they've started dating. He was able to access his trust fund once his mom signed off and has completely distanced himself from Dick, whose assets are frozen because his mother refuses to sign anything releasing his trust fund until he ends his relationship with Kendall, and he can't access his father's money because of the investigation. Mac and Cassidy have been dating for a few months and Veronica and Logan have been together almost a year in this timeline, its junior year because it's necessary for my timeline. Weevil and Logan are really good friends but still tease each other just not in a cruel way; he's even getting along with Cassidy and Mac. He still is the leader of the PCH biker gang, now that Hector is no longer around to challenge his power. He has Carlos and Miguel as his most trusted members, he's known them since they were very young. They respect his friendship with Logan and the others because Logan no longer snarks on them and he's no longer hanging with the 09ers.

The summer is over and junior year is about to start for them; Lily was killed in her sophomore year because she was a year ahead of Duncan, Logan and Veronica. A new member is about to be added to the group of misfits; one with many things in common with different members of Veronica's very own Scooby gang. What is this new friend's back story and how does she manage to connect the group in a tighter way than they've ever been.

Author's notes: I've made a few changes to the timeline and story outline of the show but have tried to stay as true to the characters as possible. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Prologue:

It was the first day of junior year and for once Veronica didn't dread heading into school, climbing out of Logan's Xterra they met in front and joined hands as they walked into school. Logan had been a little reluctant to return but only because of the fall out he and Veronica had with Duncan and Meg; it had been one of his biggest secrets but he actually liked school, not for his popularity but because it could lead him to his dream of becoming a writer. Logan didn't want to write books or movies as so many suspected, he wanted to write for a newspaper or magazine. It just so happened to co-inside with Veronica wanting to be a photographer for a major newspaper. Standing in front of the building waiting on them were Mac and Cassidy, whom had become trusted friends over the past year and both he and Veronica didn't know what they'd do without them. Spotting them Mac called out; "Hey Veronica, Logan what's up?" Cassidy had been worried Veronica was stilled bummed about Wallace accepting a sports scholarship to a private school in Maine, but she seemed to be okay now that they stayed in contact through email and phone. Cassidy had become a brother type for Veronica and it was heartily encouraged by Logan and Mac for the two. The sound of approaching motorcycle engines roared up and without even looking Logan and Cassidy said at the same time "Weevil's here" both girls laughed. Not two minutes later Weevil approached and nodded to his gang to go ahead without him. "Hey" he greeted his friends, ones that he knew understood the real him, not who he had to be.

The city bus pulled up to the stop in front of the school and several 02ers climbed off, the increased noise level drew the group's attention for a moment, but a single member's attention was caught and held for more than just a moment. In fact he was riveted by what he saw. Weevil couldn't help but watch a girl get off the bus; he'd never seen her before but suddenly found himself wanting to know all about her. A question from Veronica pulled his attention from the amazing girl. "Hey Weevs, you with us or you too busy checking out the newest arrivals?" Shaking his head at her they were once again drawn to a noise nearby. Dick had taken on his new role as self appointed king of the jackasses to a whole new level, one not even Logan on his best/worst day could achieve. Dick was in the process of harassing some incoming 02ers from the year before until the girl that had caught Weevil's eye came into his line of vision. Dick approached her and slung his arm around her shoulder; "Hey foxy lady, how about you provide me with some lip service and I'll see what I can do about elevating your status around here, maybe something like a glorified 02 whore!" The girl blanched for a moment and then recovered enough to reply; "Sure, how about right here right now?" And with that, as Dick was momentarily stunned, she shrugged out from under him and slapped him across the mouth. "That enough lip service for you, you pervert!" Up until she'd recovered Veronica, Logan and Weevil were ready to step in. Cassidy just laughed at his fool for a brother, though he never really thought of Dick as his brother anymore, that title had gone to Logan. Veronica knew that this girl had the potential to be an ally and maybe a friend, anyone who stands up to a group of 09ers on their first day like that definitely deserved getting to know. Weevil was impressed, and now even more curious about this cute girl headed their way. Logan noted that she seemed upon first impression to be a mix of Mac, Veronica and something totally new and fresh. She was tiny like Veronica in height, had a spunky personality type, where she didn't seem to take anybody's shit. Yet she seemed brainy and a little shy like Mac; the freshness seemed to entail a girly yet rocker chick persona. Veronica approached her and said; "Hey, sorry about the attack of the flying monkeys. It seems they get a little more juvenile every year; ignore them and you should be okay. Oh, I'm Veronica by the way." The other girl smiled shyly and replied; "Hi, I'm Elizabeth but everyone calls me Ella. I know what you mean about those guys we had ones just like them at my old school, it makes me wonder if there's any truth to that cloning conspiracy." Veronica laughed; "Why don't you come meet my friends, we're a pretty normal group, well as normal as you can get here in Neptune." Veronica led Ella over to where her friends were standing; "Everyone I'd like you to meet Ella, Ella this is everyone. Next to me is my boyfriend Logan Echolls, then we have Cindy Mackenzie but everyone calls her Mac, her boyfriend Cassidy Casablancas and Weevil Navarro. Now that we've all met why don't we look at your schedule and see if any of us have classes with you. It might help if one of us is with you now that Dick is aware that you won't tolerate his shit." Ella pulled out her schedule from her backpack and handed it over to Veronica. Ella was the same height as Veronica, 5'2" with Auburn hair and fair skin with freckles. It made her cute and easy to trust; she wore a pair of jeans and a brown tank top with a zip up hoodie over top. The hoodie was left open and her backpack was a blue jansport. Veronica and Mac compared the schedules of everyone; "Well it looks like you have English first with Mac and Logan, then you have Chemistry with me and next is gym with Mac and I. After lunch you have French with Cassidy, Math with Logan and Weevil then History with Weevil. Oh and you have homeroom with Weevil too." Mac said after doing some checking. Weevil was happy that he had a few classes with her; "Okay Weevs, you better show the little lady the way to homeroom. We all have to get moving if we don't want detention today." Logan sighed as they all headed off in different directions.


End file.
